<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Bismuth by thatfakelesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149158">Taking Care of Bismuth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian'>thatfakelesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sex, bispearl - Freeform, blanket, pearl being gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth and Pearl get stuck together during a snowstorm with a broken heating system.  Luckily, Pearl has a very warm blanket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth &amp; Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of Bismuth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One-shot commissioned by user Made of Love!  This is one of my favorites. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days in Beach City where the snow had been falling for several days straight.  All of the gems were stuck at home in the temple, including Bismuth who was happy to be spending time with Pearl.  Amethyst was in her room with Garnet trying desperately to look for a lost gem artifact.  It forced her to actually attempt to clean for the first time in years.  Pearl paced back and forth in the common area speaking to somebody on the phone who was supposed to fix their heating.  </p><p>“Oh of course!  I wouldn’t expect you to try and make it out here in this weather.  Great, well, we should see you next week.  Thank you.  Okay, you too.  Goodbye.”  She put her phone down on the counter and turned to Bismuth.  “Bad news. It looks like the heat is going to be off for a couple of days.”</p><p>“I’m still not used to the cold.”  Bismuth shivered on the couch.  “You know I enjoy the heat.”</p><p>“Ah yes, you and your lava pit are basically inseparable.”  Pearl laughed.  She thought of an idea, and ran up into Steven’s old room, coming back downstairs with a blanket.  It was a large, soft warm comforter.  She brought it to Bismuth, wrapping it around her broad shoulders.  “Does that help?”  She asked.</p><p>Bismuth nuzzled into the blanket, pulling her legs up to her chest.  “Oh yes, so much.”  She rubbed her hands together, creating a small amount of heat.  “Are you cold too, Pearl?”  She wondered.</p><p>“Oh, no.  I’m fine.  I don’t really get cold.”</p><p>Bismuth raised an eyebrow and opened the blanket, gesturing for Pearl to share with her.  Pearl shrugged. </p><p>“You know, I guess I am a little bit cold.”  She laughed awkwardly and made her way to Bismuth.</p><p>Pearl sat down next to her, then leaned towards the bigger gem.  She made the slightest contact before abruptly jumping off the couch. </p><p>“I almost forgot!”  Pearl stood up, her gem glowed, and she produced two small electricity-free hand warmers.  She passed one to Bismuth who graciously accepted and placed it against her face.</p><p>“That’s real nice.”</p><p>Pearl smiled and resumed her position on the couch, getting close to Bismuth.  The blanket was big, but the two barely fit under it when sitting side by side.  </p><p>“You got enough blanket over there, P?”  Bismuth asked.</p><p>“I’m alright.”</p><p>“Here, come a little closer.”  Bismuth wrapped an arm around Pearl’s waist and brought her in as close as she could without them actually sitting on top of each other.  Come to think of it, Bismuth thought, if Pearl was sitting on her lap, she might be able to be fully engulfed in the blanket with her.</p><p>Pearl seemed to have thought of the idea before Bismuth had time to mention it.  She scooted close to Bismuth and then moved onto her lap.  </p><p>“That’s much better.”  Pearl blushed.</p><p>Bismuth wrapped her arms around Pearl and held her in as close as she possibly could.  Pearl returned the favor by moving her arms up and around Bismuth’s neck.  She looked deeply into her dark brown eyes and placed a small kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“What was that for?”  Bismuth laughed.  A light purple coated her cheeks as she turned away, unable to wipe the smile from her face.</p><p>“You look absolutely adorable in that blanket.”</p><p>Bismuth subtly bit on her bottom lip and kissed Pearl on the cheek as well.  Their faces were mere inches apart.  Each wanted to share a more passionate kiss, but both were waiting for the other to make the first move.  Bismuth rested her face on the top of Pearl’s head, but Pearl wanted more than that.  She wanted to taste Bismuth’s lips.  She grabbed her chin and directed Bismuth’s lips to her own.  Bismuth graciously obliged and kissed Pearl back.</p><p>Their soft lips touched, sharing a few pecks and then moving deeper into the kiss.  Pearl was the first to let her tongue leave her mouth.  It started with a slow methodical rhythm and then turned into something more.  They were vigorously kissing on the couch.  Somebody could come in at any moment and catch them but neither gem cared what anybody else thought.  Pearl’s curious hands traced every inch of Bismuth that she could reach.  She’d never had the opportunity to kiss Bismuth before but loved every moment of being so vulnerable to her touch.</p><p>Bismuth’s hand rested on the small of Pearl’s back while she tried to bring her closer and closer.  Pearl’s kiss was so satisfying.  It was the right about of tender, but rough.  Pearl smelled of flowers and tea.  She could sit in her aroma for hours.  Bismuth pulled away from the kiss and turned her head, biting so hard on her own lip that she might draw blood.</p><p>“Please don’t stop kissing me,”  Pearl begged.</p><p>“Why, are you enjoying kissing me or something?”</p><p>“So much.  But I want even more of you.  I want so much more.”</p><p>“Yeah?  Like what?”  Bismuth teased.</p><p>“Come here.”  Pearl pulled her back in for another kiss and then began to move her hands down Bismuth’s body.  She followed down her body’s natural curves, causing a soft moan to escape from Bismuth’s mouth.  She stopped once she reached Bismuth’s lower half.  “Is this okay?”</p><p>“More than okay,” Bismuth said.</p><p>Pearl cautiously went into Bismuth’s pants.  Her fingers explored her body for the first time.  She tried to maintain her composure despite being so excited to please Bismuth.  Bismuth moaned into Pearl’s ear, her teeth grazing the side of her neck.</p><p>“My god, Pearl.  I love you.”</p><p>Pearl was energized hearing Bismuth say those beautiful three words.  She continued with the motion of her hand and whispered into Bismuth’s ear. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Bismuth was unbelievably relaxed but at the same time, her body was stiff.  Her love for Pearl was spectacular, especially in this moment.  She grinded her hips into Pearl’s hand, urging her to move faster, a little bit harder. It had only been a minute or two, but she was so close; Pearl was so good at making her feel good.  She never wanted this feeling to stop.  Pearl lifted Bismuth’s shirt just enough to expose her chest.  Bismuth’s nipples were hard; she trembled when Pearl’s tongue touched them.  Bismuth’s moans were getting louder.</p><p>They were okay with the thought of someone coming in when they were kissing but hoped nobody would right now.  As Bismuth got louder, Pearl brought up her free hand to Bismuth’s mouth, shoving three small delicate fingers inside to quiet some of the noise.  As much as she wanted to hear Bismuth moan, she didn’t want to alert the others to what they were doing.  </p><p>Bismuth lightly bit on Pearl’s fingers, taking the cue to decrease her volume, despite it taking a huge amount of restraint to do.  Her head pushed into the back of the couch.  Pearl had this way about her where she wanted to be perfect at everything she did.  It translated very well into her current act.  Bismuth leaned forward to moan into Pearl’s ear that she was about to orgasm.  </p><p>“Not yet, Bismuth.  I don’t want to stop.”  She commanded between breaths.</p><p>“Oh, Pearl.  Please.”</p><p>“I said… not yet.”</p><p>Pearl moved off of Bismuth’s lap, traveling under the blanket and onto the floor.  She propped herself up on her knees and placed herself directly in the spot that her hands once were.  Her mouth took over the movements now.  Bismuth steadied her legs on the coffee table in front of them.  Her legs were shaking so vigorously that she almost pushed the table away.  She arched her back and wondered how long she could wait until Pearl gave her permission to finish.  </p><p>Pearl extended her index finger and entered Bismuth while stimulating her.  Bismuth could barely handle it.  Seeing Bismuth surrender to Pearl’s touch encouraged her to keep going.  Bismuth writhed in absolute pleasure, and Pearl felt pride in knowing that she was the reason for it.  She pulled out a wet finger and put it into her own mouth, tasting Bismuth.  Though Pearl was still under the blanket, Bismuth could hear and picture everything that Pearl was doing.  She was so turned on; she wanted this feeling to last forever, but realistically she didn’t know how much longer it would last.</p><p>“Pearl.  I’m going to… if you keep doing that, I’m going to…”</p><p>Pearl moved her mouth away for a brief moment to respond.  “Then do it.”</p><p>Bismuth grabbed a fistful of Pearl’s short peach hair and inhaled, diving forward and letting one last loud moan escape.  </p><p>Pearl crawled back up through the blanket and rested on Bismuth’s chest.  Bismuth took several deep breaths, attempting to find a normal pattern of breathing.  Pearl lovingly stroked her hair and kissed Bismuth.</p><p>“That was… incredible.”  Bismuth said with eyes wide open.  </p><p>“Thank you.”  Pearl loved to be appreciated for her work.  “You have no idea how long I’ve thought about that for.  I guess the heating system being broken isn't all bad.”</p><p>“I’m impressed.  And extremely grateful.  I might need you to do that again sometime.  Sometime very soon.”</p><p>Pearl picked her head up and smiled.  “You could say five minutes from now is sometime soon, couldn’t you?”  </p><p>“Oh no, no, no.”  Bismuth shook her head.  “It’s my turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>